The present invention relates generally to printing units.
More particularly, it relates to a printing unit which has a plurality of type wheels disposed on a common shaft, and a feeler device associated with each type wheel, as well as a pawl for engagement with the type wheel, having an actuator trigger by a control unit as a function of the feeler device so as to block or to release the type wheel.
Printing units of the above mentioned type are known in the art. One of such printing units is disclosed in German patent DE 30 47 970 C2. The printing unit disclosed in this reference has a relatively complicated, expensive drive device, slip coupling and feeler device.